The object of this proposal is to isolate protein allergens from Aspergillus fumigatus, an organism involved in the genesis of several non allergic and allergic diseases. Serum and immune reactive cells will be obtained from patients with Aspergillus induced disease such as asthma, allergic bronchopulmonary aspergillosis and aspergilloma, and used to evaluate and compare the patients immunologic response to these antigens by several assay. The protein allergens will be isolated from cell wall/membrane complex, culture filtrate and cytoplasm of three strains of A. fumigatus. Suitable antigens will be characterized and standardized after isolation.